The other gift
by Aemeth
Summary: Based on Danielle's comment when she teases Talia about singing Jacob to sleep. On a boring night watch Snow tries to convince Talia to sing to her...


The room darkened with the passing hours as did Talia's face.  
She squatted bolt upright on the floor , two freshly sharpened blades balanced on her knees . Her dark eyes were fixed in alert to the door.  
Snow had spent the time so far trying to find a reasonably comfortable position on the cold tiles... so far unsuccessful .  
Muttering angrily to herself she turned to her friend .  
"Can you finally stop? " She complained. " How can one sleep like this!  
Talia frowned but otherwise remained in her pose.  
"I'm completely silent."  
" That's just it . Pointlessly siting alone and in a cold dungeon ? Scary . In a cold dungeon together with a human statue? Horrible ! "  
Talia shook her head silently then turned her attention back to the door.  
The silence did not last long .  
"You know, it's not as if many people know of this room . "  
Talia sighed inwardly . Snow was really a child, her aged appearance couldn't belie it.  
"Queen Bea has commanded us to guard it. So sorry if I 'll take this seriously. "  
Amazingly, Snow replied nothing. Talia was listening intently to a subdued whisper but nothing came .  
Finally, she risked a quick glance over her shoulder . A bad idea.  
Snow lay sprawled on her blankets , the perfect curves of her body clearly visible. Her hair was basking around her face in a silky mess and her eyes looked directly at her .  
The sight brought Talia's blood to boil and she could not look away . For a while they stared at each other, until Snow whispered: "Can you sing me a lullaby ? "  
Talia moaned loudly . "When will you stop with this? I do not sing . "  
If she had a expected the usual snappy remarks of her friend , she was disappointed .  
"That's not true. I know that you sing for Jacob every night. And Danielle heard you sing, too." Snow 's voice was soft, almost sad.  
" We've know each other for six years and you've never sung for me. "  
Talia's eyes widened a little . Snow's sadness unsettled her, but she still had to look into her big blue eyes.  
"You're not a little kid ," she retorted wittier than she felt. " And I don't like to sing . "  
"But why not ? "  
"You know very well . "  
Snow bit her lip briefly but remained steadfast . "You've never had a problem to use your strength. Why not your voice? "  
Talia fell silent . The elves had sung when they had given her their ' gifts ' . When she sang she sounded like them - clear and polished , charming and engaging.  
"Please Talia ," Snow said softly . "Just a little teeny-weeny song? "  
Talia' shoulders slumped.  
"Will you keep quiet then? "  
"Sure ! "  
"Oh alright... " Slowly, she turned around and walked over to Snow's bed where she knelt down and began to sing .  
The song was arathean. It told of farmers who begged for rain and when they finally got it thanked the gods .  
The whole song long Talia knelt with lowered eyes and only when she finished she dared to look up to Snow.  
Snow lay there with her mouth open and looked a little stupid .  
Talia had to grin.  
"Clap your mouth," she teased .  
Snow shook her head. "I've never heard anything so beautiful . "  
Talia shrugged. "It's just elf magic. "  
"It's _your_ voice. "  
Talia did not answer. That was something that Snow couldn't understand.  
"And what's that song? " asked Snow curiously, "I've never heard of it."  
Now Talia was embarrassed . Unconsciously, she turned a corner of Snow's blanket in her hands.  
"Well, that's probably because I wrote it..." she admitted quietly.  
The expression on Snow's face was priceless.  
"You?"  
"My mother made sure that I got a good musical education . Did you really think all I do at night is practicing with weapons ? "  
Snow enthusiastically pressed her hands to her cheeks. "That's great! I had no idea Talia! You have to show me absolutely everything! And teach me how to sing! "  
Talia sighed but inwardly she was as happy as she hadn't been in days.  
"You wouldn't hit a straight tone. "  
"Don't be so mean! "  
Talia allowed himself a slight smile . "Alright. But only if we guard the room now. "  
Snow beamed. "Agreed! "


End file.
